dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Chimera Strategy Vol. 2
Description "An ancient pawn's book that reveals how chimeras are vulnerable to silencing." "Grants knowledge." Overview Bestows knowledge to any Pawn travelling with the Arisen with regards to how to fight/defeat the named enemy. Using the item will increase their Bestiary Knowledge and may grant a Star (depending on how familiar the Pawn is with the enemy), as indicated in the pawn's status page. Effect If a pawn has no prior knowledge of the chimera type creatures, using this scroll will impart one star of Bestiary knowledge for Chimeras and Gorechimeras. If the option to use this item is greyed out, it means that all the Pawns in the Arisen's party already know the information contained in the scroll. Location Bluemoon Tower Random loot in a hard to reach chest located atop the ruins near the broken bridge to an outbuilding with two chests. The chest may be reached most easily by using the Magick Archer's Sunflare skill to triple vault across the gaps. grabbing a snow harpy. Walkthrough One medium gap and two large gaps must be crossed in order to reach the chest as shown in the above roadmap. A skilled Mage or Sorcerer can cross the gaps with levitation however, it requires precise control. The below walkthrough describes the simplest way using Magick Archer's Sunflare skill. A synopsis of the approach can be seen in the roadmap photo above. Note that the two Sunflare jumps can be substituted with levitation. In order to succeed, a good jump must precede levitation and the player must wait till the last possible moment to press the jump button again to activate levitation. Arisens without the Sunflare or levitation skills can grab onto a harby below the chest and ride it upwards. This in not inordinately difficult but may require some practice. Referring to the above map (click to enlarge), Chest D that contains the Chimera Strategy Vol. 2 is only accessible after the Griffin's Bane Quest and only if the Griffin is pursued to Bluemoon Tower and opens door 2. Proceed north through door 2 and take a right. Refer to Fig. 1. Cross the gap using levitate staying to the right of the rubble at the landing spot. Refer to Fig. 2. There is a large gap to the east that must be crossed. It can be crossed with very skillful levitation. Magick Archers can cross it much more easily with the use of the Sunflare dagger skill. Execute a double vault and, before the second vault finishes, execute Sunflare. Sunflare adds a third vault to the double vault. It terminates in a combat move creating a large pillar of flame as Magic Archer thrusts both daggers into the ground. The range of the double vault and the Sunflare skill is enough to comfortably place Magick Archer on the top of the wall shown in Fig. 3. Face diagonally to the front left. An ordinary jump, depicted by the red arrow in Fig. 3, will place the player on a slightly higher wall facing north. Refer to Fig. 4. Cross the large gap to the north. As in the previous large gap, it can be crossed with high difficulty using levitation. It can also be crossed much more easily with Magick Archer's Sunflare skill. Fig. 5 shows Magic Archer landing in front of Chest D having executed the Sunflare dagger skill. Note the two daggers driven into the concrete on the landing. A soft landing can be achieved by using Instant Reset before the landing. Save before opening the chest. The chances of obtaining the Chimera Strategy Vol. 2 scroll are pretty good--about 40 %. However, the Chest might also contain a Nimble Earring or an Iris Ring. Use Godsbane, if you have it, to retry from the save or quit and reload the save made in front of the chest. It should only take a few tries at most to obtain the scroll. Figure 6 looks back over the route taken. It is not necessary to go back. The player can drop to the area below. Chests O and P are on the level below directly to the east. Drop down and jump or levitate across the gap if they have not yet been plundered. Chests G, I, M, and N are also in the vicinity on the level just below Chest D. Chest G is not shown on the above map. Refer to the Bluemoon Tower section for greater detail. Video Walkthrough The following is a video that illustrates the walkthrough described above. Note that the Magick Archer pauses between the first and second Sunflare jumps. She turns to the south and looks on the column where Badge of Vows 97 would have been had it not already been collected. Remember to make a save before opening the chest so as to have the option of reverting to it in case of an undesired outcome: Related Items *Chimera Strategy Vol. 1 *Chimera Tactics *Badge of Vows 97. If the player has the Notice Board quest for Badge of Vows 97, it can be completed along with finding this scroll. Before making the Sunflare vault shown in Fig. 4, turn around to face away from Chest D. Badge of Vows #97 is on the stone column as shown in Fig. 7. Category:Tools Category:Enemy Strategy Scrolls